A Start To The End
by Lycanarus
Summary: Summary: Lycanarus goes through his past and explains how he became what he is today, a dark angel.
1. The Beginning

**A Start To The End**

**By: Lycanarus**

**Summary: Lycanarus goes through his past and explains how he became what he is today, half dark angel and half lycan, a hybrid.**

**Disclaimer: This is my own story I will be writing it from my RPG POV as Lycanarus, so please do not tell me that I wrote someone else's story when this is my own.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

(Lycanarus POV)

My life has seen it's brightest and it's darkest of times, from my life unto my death, and then my rebirth later on. After my rebirth, I have seen many things in a new perspective, and that was before I became corrupted. I still remember how it all happened, and later, how my life before becoming a dark angel happened.

Flashback

Lycanarus was running, running away from something unseen by human eyes, for he was once a human named Michael. Michael was running away from some sort of pursuer that wanted him dead, for whatever reason, Michael never knew why.

Running down an alleyway, Michael came onto a dead-end with nothing like doors to break into, right into a trap where he would meet his death. As the pursuer came Michael thought to hide somewhere, but then decided against that and use his bare hands to take care of the pursuer. Michael started running, straight into his pursuer, not knowing the pursuer had a gun tucked away.

As Michael swung his fist, the stranger ducked and sent his own fist to collide with Michael's side, leaving Michael to gasp in pain as the punch connected. Michael then got back up and then decided to use kicks as well to aide him and landed a few blows onto his attacker, knocking the wind out of his attacker and knocking him to the ground. When his attacker got back up he pulled out his firearm and pointed it straight at Michael and pulled the trigger, Michael didn't dodge in enough time and fell to the ground bleeding and dead...

...or so he thought.

End Flashback

I still remember that my death was only the beginning, for that was the day that my body would change, I would change. That was the beginning of when i became an angel, now only known as Lycanarus. When I changed, I became stronger and would be able to have a new life, I think.

**Author Note: sorry for the short chapter, but that is how I am going to do this for my own story on here. If anyone is interested please send me ideas of what i can add or you can get me to include you in this story as an RPG character if you like. Only accepting PM's for suggestions and reviews for opinions. Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Corruption

**A Start To The End**

**By: Lycanarus**

**Summary: After explaining how it was he died and reborn, Lycanarus tells of how it was he became corrupted, and therefor a Dark Angel**

**Disclaimer: This is my own story I will be writing it from my RPG POV as Lycanarus, so please do not tell me that I wrote someone else's story when this is my own.**

**Chapter 1: Corruption**

(Lycanarus POV)

I may have became an angel when I was reborn, but that doesn't mean that I cannot be directed into corruption and become the Dark Angel that I am today. Let's start with how the corruption began. I was looking throughout the world trying to find the guy who shot and killed me the first time, when I was human, of course. I was walking throughout the barren streets at night shifting between my changed human visage, my avian form (the blackest raven you will ever see), and my new form which happened to become the reason why i was named a Dark Angel.

Dark angels were known for being the corrupted versions of their previous selves, for dark angels sought out revenged for their deaths and killed anyone connected with it as well. The person that killed me was hired in by a mob, one that hated my guts a few years ago and knew me to be dead...

...how wrong they are now.

Flashback

Michael's corpse rose up from the ground when no one else was watching and began to change, changing into an angel of light, and after the changes finished Michael opened his eyes and curse out loud. Michael decided that he would change his name, and finally, become Lycanarus.

Lycanarus would strive to achieve vengeance against the one who shot and killed him, and those who hired him to do it, and Lycanarus would be the cause of the chaos that would soon ensue upon the world that wronged him.

End Flashback

After going through some stray thoughts and memories that still remained from my previous life, I decided I would start by finding a place to hide and gather supplies for what I was about to cause, my revenge.

**Author Notes: again sorry for short chappies. I do my best to improve reading quality, but would rather short chapters for each part of my story. Again I will be accepting suggestions or opinions through reviews or PM's. More to come.**


End file.
